LoVe: The Childhood of L and V
by poxto
Summary: The Wammy House, a historical place for geniuses and the like, was the home of L. Not told in the manga or anime, however, was his childhood friend and lover, Sage Levise. This is the story of how they met, shared their relationship, and lost each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sage Levise stepped out of the jet black limo into the bitter fall cold. She shivered and wrapped her thin gray coat over her. It was patched and frayed, even though her guardians were so rich they could have bathed in all the gold they possessed. A limo door up front opened and slammed with such force that the car shook. "Lela! Get your trash out of here so we can get moving!" the figure screamed. "Lela" was actually Sage, but the form that came with her gave her a different name. Her guardians had no knowledge of this, however. Sage hurriedly grabbed her equally patched and frayed suitcase before the door could slam her fingers. "Come!" commanded her 'mother'. The woman walked with the force of a bull in rage. The woman straightened her glasses and smoothed back her hair into a bun as she made the earth shake.

Sage nervously shifted toward the looming gigantic orphanage. The fall cold held the white mist of her breath in front of her face. Hugged her shivering body, she glanced at all the gray around her. She hadn't been able to see color in a long time. She stopped seeing it when she was six, the age when her parents were taken by the FBI, and never seen again. They finally arrived at the gate to the looming orphanage. It had a clock tower comparable to Big Ben and it had a feeling of something majestic.

A small group of children were waiting behind the black wrought-iron gates. In front of them was a figure shadowed by his overlarge trench coat. The figure shifted the lock on the gate so it began to squeak open. It spoke from under its fedora hat. "Welcome. Please hurry inside for the business we must attend to. It is far too cold for the children."

"We understand. LELA! HURRY UP!" screamed her mother. Sage's father just walked forward without a sound, a shadow in the quiet night; a cigar hanging loosely from his lips.

They all walked slowly to the front door. Sage studied the children crowded around it. They all seemed wary of her. One boy though seemed a little annoyed and a little curious. He had black hair and a pale face, but his most striking feature were his eyes; dark and mysterious, underlined by black shadows. Sage also had shadows under her eyes. At least I have something in common with someone, she thought.

The inside of the orphanage was surprisingly warm and inviting. The floors were furnished with wood, the walls were painted a happy yellow, and everything looked comfortable. The guardians sat down to talk with the strange figure from the gate. Sage sat in front of the children, restless.

"So, what's your name?" asked one of the children.

"I think they said it was Lela or something." replied another.

"Your wrong. My name isn't Lela. That is just a cover up. It is actually-"

"Oh so famous Miss Raccoon Eyes needs a cover up. Maybe she needs to meet Mr Raccoon Eyes." The child pushed the boy she saw earlier into her. She yelped as she fell to the floor. The rest of the children laughed.

"Isn't it nice to get acquainted like this? Right L?"

L? Is that his name? Or is that an alias just like mine? L stood up and dusted himself off. Before he went over to the children he cast an angry glare at her. Sage put her knees to her chest and let the tears from her eyes go onto her pants. This was not a good start. She stood up, wiped her red-ringed eyes, and dragged her suitcase over to a friendly looking person.

"Hello?" she said. The boy turned to look at her. He had blond hair and glasses. Smiling, he answered, "Yes?"

"Umm, could you show me to where I am staying please?" she politely asked.

He nodded, excused himself from his friends, and pointed to a hallway on the left from what looked like the kitchen.

"Go down there, and at the end of it go to the room on your left. You share a room with three other people. Your bed is the one that isn't occupied." He slightly smiled, satisfied with the way he answered; he resumed talking with his friends. Sage let out a breath of relief. At least not all people are bad here, she thought in her head.

...

"So it is decided?" the figure asked the guardians.

"Business is done." they replied with no emotion.

"Good. I am sure we will welcome her with open arms."

The guardians left the premises, never to be seen again. The figure uncovered himself and put his coat on the coat rack.

He let out a groan and massaged in between his eyes with his fingers. How heartless people can be, he exclaimed in his head.

"L," he beckoned to a child in the corner of his room. The boy emerged from the shadows.

"Yes?"

"Look at the cameras." Panels of camera screens filled up one of the walls, depicting every area of the orphanage.

"Look at number 43." Watari commanded.

"My room?"

"Yes." L peered at the screen and gasped in horror. "She's assigned to my room!" he complained.

"That isn't all." Watari continued, "I want you to befriend her." L muttered under his breath, "I'm no good at making friends."

Watari raised a gray eyebrow. "You shall do as I say. It is the good for both of you." L snorted and stomped out of the room. Watari sighed. He will learn soon, Watari thought, he will learn to be more social; and this is the perfect time, a new child to experiment on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sage ushered herself into her room as could. There were a total of four beds draped in the softest dark blue cloth. The room was painted a dark purple with posters of the kids interests. Sage shared this room with a girl named Scarlett who loved to solve different kinds of puzzles, the Simon boy, who liked to engineer, and the mysterious L; who she had no idea about. Sage plopped on her bed and stared at the plain white ceiling. No one else was in the room. It was dinner time and the sounds of laughter and eating could be heard from the kitchen. She twirled her dark pony-tail and thought about her past. She missed her mother, and especially her father. She didn't know why they were taken away; but she knew it had to do with being part of a bad thing.

She pushed off the bed and walked up to the window. Caressing the glass, she whispered prayers of good luck and comfort. Just as she was done, L came into the room. Jeers and laughs followed behind him. He closed the door and slid down to the floor in exhaustion. He suddenly slapped himself on the cheek and swore. He only then just realized she was there. He glared at her, reminding Sage of the incident from earlier that day.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a tone indicating he wasn't happy. A thick book was hidden behind his back. Sage shrugged.

"I didn't feel hungry." Her stomach grumbled. L smirked; although his eyes showed mixed emotions.

"Same thing." He dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a warm, golden-brown crescent roll. Boringly, he motioned for her to take it. Sage grabbed it quickly as if it would disappear. While she was chewing she asked, "What are you reading?"

He looked startled. "What!"

"What are you reading?", she repeated, "That book behind you, what is it about?"

"There is no book." he glared at her again. Sage crouched in front of him and grabbed the book quickly. He attempted to take it back, then crossed his arms and gave her a death glare. The cover read The Study and Interpretation of The Criminal Mind. "Looks hard to read. Are you going to be a detective or policeman?" L snatched the book back and then darted from the room. Sage sat down and cried. What did I do to make him hate me, she wailed in her head. She crumpled, sniveling on the floor and cried herself to sleep. L crept back into the room two hours later, looking uncomfortable.

"Stupid Watari." he muttered, "She isn't special at all." He scanned her form and sighed. He grabbed her silken blanket from her bed and laid it on her. He wiped his hands, and was about to go out of the room; when he heard a slight moan come from Sage's mouth.

"Uh, Mama, Papa. Don't go, please!" Sage unconsciously grabbed her blanket and silently cried. L took pity on her and sat down next to her form. He reached out his hand, drew back, and finally laid it on her head. Uncomfortably he stroked her hair until he stopped crying. I've read this in story books, this is how you comfort someone; he thought inside his head. She calmly breathed, while L dropped himself on the floor and slept peacefully.

…

The next morning Sage woke up drowsily. She searched around the room; it felt like there was someone else there before. She stopped and peered at the window. Fall had come; she remembered fall very well. The trees outside were different shades of gray, white, and black. She smiled happily and dressed herself in a jacket; today would be a day to seclude herself next to a tree. Noticing she was still wearing the clothes she appeared in yesterday, she grabbed a coat out of her new closet and buttoned herself up. She power-walked out of her room, crossed through the dining area, and arrived at the front door. Just as she was about to pull the handle to the crisp fall air, a hand tapped the top of her head and said, "Where are you going?" She turned around and she saw the glasses of Simon staring at her.

"I am going outside." she simply stated.

"It's breakfast time. You can't go out yet."

She slumped and turned back inside. She sat at the nearest table and placed her chin on her arms. L was next to her reading the same book from last night. She snuck a peek at it. It had so many big words! A person in college would have difficulty reading that book. He suddenly slapped it closed, startling Sage.

"Eat." he commanded.

She ate very quietly and snuck quick scared glances at L, who was staring at her; those dark shadowed eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She wiped the crumbs from her face and jumped up from the ash table. She sprinted over to Simon urgently.

"Can I go out now?" she begged.

"Fine. Just don't lose yourself out there. Actually, we'll have someone go along with you. L!"

L walked over to the table cautiously.

"Suit up. You're going to keep watch over the newbie. Make sure she doesn't get lost."

"Why do I have-"

"Silence! Do as I say! I am your superior! Go! Now!"

L glared at Simon as he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. Sage smiled happily at the thought of going outside, but it scared her that L would also have to go. Sage shivered violently as L slowly draped his gray coat over his shoulders. Simon noticed at once and motioned one of the boys over and whispered something in his ear. The blond haired boy nodded evilly and stole away secretly. As they stepped outside, hands came out of nowhere and tied cloths around both of their eyes; hands were placed over their mouths. Sage and L struggled, and finally blacked out; their limp bodies held by strange hands. L awoke from his daze first, noticing they were in a forest clearing. He swore and kicked the dirt with his feet, waking Sage. He heard her gasp and mutter under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sage felt terrified. She couldn't see and felt so scared she couldn't move her mouth; she felt like throwing up. Maybe it was better back when she had those bad foster parent's...

...

The nerve of them! Kidnapping the both of us, the stupid ritual all over again, L angrily screamed in his head. Why was it always him they chose! Well, of course he knew perfectly well why he was chosen; Watari wanted him to "make friends." Probably got four-eyes to choose him each time a new kid comes. Why not some other scapegoat? They were going to the forest out back like always, they will drop us there, and she will so scared she'll come crying to me; like all the other stupid children that I was to put up with in the past so they could settle in. And of course she will just become friendly for a short while, then start to hate me. God, I hope this is over soon, he seethed.

...

The blindfold was suddenly wrenched off of her face and she caught a glimpse of shoulder-length blond hair before the figure disappeared. Her hands were still bound together, but at least she could use her eyes now. Her eyes slowly clicked in and out of focus. The world was dark, then too bright! Finally, it came in to focus, and she could finally recognize things that weren't completely dark. She saw, trees? Where was she exactly. Was she alone? She quickly scanned all around her, then sighed. L was also here. Why wasn't his blindfold off? She snaked her way over to him, tightly closed her eyes, and whispered in his ear, "If you can get these ropes off of my hands, I'll get your blindfold and ropes off."

L lightly blushed at the unexpectedness of her voice so close to his ear, but that quickly subsided. Luckily she probably was too scared to look at him, he thought.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked her with his voice dripping sarcasm by the pound. Please don't say feel around, please don't say that phrase said so many times. Sage blushed at an unexpected idea. She knew what he was thinking, and she wasn't about to say it. Slowly, she reached for his bound hands, and held them in hers.

"These are my hands..." she said slowly. She felt so stupid for saying that obvious phrase, but he really can't be sure of what he is touching because of the blindfold. She blushed at the thought of what he could be thinking of. It's a good thing he can't see my face yet, Sage thought inside her head, otherwise he would see a tomato balanced on a human body. L slowly undid Sage's knots, feeling her skin and the rope. It made both Sage and L unbearably uncomfortable. Finally, he undid the final knot and she let go of L's REALLY warm hand. She massaged her wrists thankfully. She set to work on untying L's knots. Flames of color erupted in her eyes at abrupt moments. Suddenly from black and white, wisps of color appeared; then vanished. The undid ropes lay on the ground together. Slowly and carefully, she took away L's blindfold. His face felt soft, yet sharp; and heated. She felt embarrassed. When the strip of cloth was off, he averted his eyes from her face. Sage gasped inside her head. His face was tinged with pink.

…

Sage squeaked and crawled a bit away. She squirmed as L massaged the back of his head uncomfortably. Her eyes gazed at the colorful forest; of which right now, she could clearly see the neon leaves and the rich brown dirt. She stood up and ran her fingers across bark and soil. L, meanwhile, attempted to avoid looking at her. Eventually, they couldn't stand it anymore and began to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sage started to talk, just to clear the air. "So where are we? Do you know this

place?"

L shifted uncomfortably and whispered, "This is the forest behind the Wammy House."

"Oh so that's where we are! Wait, why do you know this? How come I don't know

this?" Sage questioned.

L put his face to hers, nose touching nose, which made Sage blush uncontrollably,

and stated,"What I know, you do not need to know. You just need to shut your mouth

and pull away your nose from other people's business."

Sage quieted and fiddled with her hair. L sighed and said, " I'm sorry, I just

don't want you to get hurt in some way or to know something you shouldn't."

He stood up and ran his hand in his hair. "I guess what I am trying to say is, I'll

look out for you.

Sage stared at him, making him more uncomfortable than he felt like it. "Does that

mean we are friends now?"

L's eyes gleamed, "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Sage felt warm inside. She jumped up and tackled L into a warm bear hug that made

both of them blush lightly. She then stood up, lightly brushed the dirt off of her

clothing, and helped L up off of the ground.

Sage started to observe the forest they were in. The world was a sea of green,

brown, yellow, and red leaves. She grabbed L's hand without realizing it and

pointed at a gnarled oak alone from the rest of the trees.

"How did that get to be there?" Sage asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know, It was always like that I guess." L said unintelligibly.

"It looks like it should be called...hmmm." Sage spoke aloud. She sat upon the

forest floor and put on a hilarious thinking face. L laughed out loud at the sight

of her.

"What is that?" L asked between breaths.

She she looked up at him confused. "What is what?"

"Your face!" he hugged his chest and fell onto the ground laughing.

Sage stared at his abnormality. She, nor anyone, had ever seen L laugh or smile or do anything happy. This was strange, it made her feel good inside. She did something no one else could do. She smiled and said, " I think I have the perfect name for the oak. Lumera. I sounds like blue, doesn't it?"

L thought about this. " I don't usually give names to things that don't need them, but that name fits that tree."

Sage smiled happily. "Thought so. Hey! I got a great idea!"

L sarcastically asked, "What is this idea that can change the world if you say it to me?"

Sage smirked, "Shut up and listen before you judge. What if we hang out here, in the forest! No one uses it, and it could be cool to have a place where we can talk without being judged."And we could use Lumera for something, like a tire swing or something else fun!"

L replied right away, eyes gleaming and smiling, "That would be cool. I never thought of the forest as a hang out place."

Sage grabbed his hand and shook it up and down. " We have and agreement then!"

Sage held his hand as she walked out of the forest with L, her new friend and L's first friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Simon was watching from the window as L and Sage came out from the forest

chattering. He smiled. Plan succeeded.

...

"Is it lunchtime already?" Sage asked L.

"Probably, we were stuck there for a while." L answered.

"Good! I'm starving!" she yelled to the sky. She let go of L's hand and skipped

ahead while humming a folk song. "Ya coming?" she called behind her.

L smiled mischievously. "Yeah, sure." he waited while she skipped ahead a few, then

he shuffled his feet, sprinted toward her, and jumped on top of her.

The both fell softly on the ground. L cracked up! Sage pouted at him. "What was

that for!"

"'Cause I felt like it!" He grinned. She cracked up! Sage stood up and dusted off

the soil from herself. She picked up L with one hand and screamed "Race Ya to the

door!"

The laughed as their feet grinded and crunched on the colorful leaves.

...

After they ate their lunch they chatted until Sage thought of an idea.

"Hey," she suggested, "How about we go and rake leaves?"

"Why?" L grimaced, "It is work."

"But then we can jump in the piles and have fun!"

"And then we'll have to rake them again!"

"Fun is earned by work," Sage quoted, "C'mon!" she grabbed L's hand to their closet

and grabbed their coats.

Sage then dragged L outside and paused for a second. "Where are the rakes?"

L smiled happily, "I don't know, and I don't care!" He dragged her back inside

happy with himself. "How about we just read a book, or play one of those games you

used to have back home?"

Sage sighed, "Why can't you be more fun?"

L froze, "I am plenty fun!"

Sage smirked, "Prove it!"

"Fine!" He dragged her back outside to the leaves and grabbed two rakes from the

storage cabin outside.

"And you said that you didn't know where they were." Sage smirked some more.

"Hiding something are we?"

Sage screamed as a rake was thrown at her. L giggled softly as she swiped leaves

from her hair. "Meanie!" she stuck out her tongue. They started to rake and she got

a plan for revenge. She snuck up behind him to sprinkle leaves on his head when he

turned around and tackled her to the ground. "Aah! Help me!" she screamed while

laughing.

Covered in leaves and soil, L casually spoke to Sage, " I never imagined that such

a trivial activity could cause such enjoyment."

"Shut up!"

L broke out in a grin and laughed along with Sage.

"Ugh," she grimaced at her dirty self in the closet mirror where they were hanging

up their jackets, "we are going to have to take a bath now."

He smiled. "Together?"

"Pervert!" she screamed and ran to their room.

"Oh no! The pervert is going after Sage!" He yelled as he chased after her.

L ran past Simon who was emerging from the room. Simon smirked as he whispered to

L, "Don't get carried away know, toying with a girl's heart." and for once L didn't

have a clue what he was talking about. Running into the room, he saw Sage in front

of the window panting with her braid unwound. She seemed to sparkle, and he didn't

notice it, but his face was red as his eyes locked on her flushed form.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time passed and the outside world became covered with snow. Sage woke up to the

coldness of her room and shivered. She covered her head under her silk blanket and

felt the warmth of the rest of her body. She felt excited. Christmas was just

around the corner! Should she buy a present for L? She giggled. She would have to

go to a bookstore outside of town to find anything within interest for him.

Suddenly, she heard rustling. She perked up her ears like a cat with its prey. The

covers suddenly flew off and L's head appeared over her.

"Aaaaaah!" Sage screamed. She shivered as she covered her arms.

"Morning!" he greeted cheerfully.

"It's freezing!" she exclaimed, "why did you do that?"

"'Cause it's morning and Simon wants us to sweep the front of the building." he

stated simply. He quickly glanced away from her to hide a blush. She was wearing a

nightgown that accentuated her curves. He became involved in looking for his coat

and scarf in the closet.

She looked at him quizically.

He could feel her eyes burning into his head.

"How about I leave while you change into...you know, something!"

"Okay then."

L quickly shuffled out of the room.

That was strange, Sage thought in her head. L has been acting very strange

recently. Was it something she had done? She shrugged it off as she chose her

clothes for the day, a white sweater, white bow for her braid, and blue jeans. A

regular christmas caroler.  
>She went down the hall to the library to look for Simon. Maybe she could weasel out<p>

of it somehow.

...

She sighed. Looking for Simon is like looking for a piece of food if you slept in.

she went outside with her coat, hat, and mittens on. white flakes fell from the big

marshmellow of a sky. She liked to imagine the colors. If only she could really see

them! She sometimes sees a flicker. A purple flash here. A red flash there. Not

entirely there, but she could see it when it showed itself. L popped in front of

her. A flash of red coated his cheeks. A blush? No, it's the cold.

"Finally! I've been waiting for ages. Here." he threw a shovel to her.  
>"Lets shovel together!" He grinned. Her face felt warm. She smiled back.<p>

"Where should we start?" she asked.

"How about...over there?" he pointed near the forest.

"Looks good!" she agreed.  
>She saw another flash of red on his cheeks. Was she imagining things?<p>

They shoveled farther and farther away from the group. When finally they left

behind their shovels and dashed into the forest.

"Hello Lumera!" Sage screamed to the oak tree. "You look older!"

L yelled along with her "How many winters have you seen!"

"I bet she's seen a hundred!" Sage commented happily.

"How do you konw it's a she? It could be a he!" L said.

"I feel that the oak is a girl, therfore, she is a she!" Sage stated.

"Hmph!" he huffed.

She giggled. While his back was turned, she rolled a ball of snow and threw it at

his back! She giggled some more as he turned around slowly and angerly.

"Take this!" he yelled and chucked a fast one at her. She dodged.

"Oops! You missed didn't you!" she giggled. It then turned into an all out snowball

fight and they fell down giggling as they stared at each other covered head to toe

in snow. She was really happy. She then saw a very clear flash of all of him in

color. He was wearing a brown coat, and blue pants and he had a pink face! He was

in color for once! She was so happy she hugged him. He looked confused, but not

unhappy.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing to concern yourself with!" she stated simply! She stood up and pulled him

up from the snow.

"Look! There is an imprint of you and me!"

"Yeah, It looks like we are holding hands." L said.

She stifled a giggle. Her face felt warm again. Why was she so warm today? She

didn't mind though. She grabbed one of L's hands and complained, "It's cold! Let's

go inside!"

"Fine," he agreed. They went back to the orphanage. Holding hands. And smiling. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A year passed, then two, then three, and Sage and L grew closer and closer. L knew

now that he had feelings for Sage, and he embraced them. At 15 years old, he was

tall, lean, and handsome. He was pursuing a career in crime, and had his heart set

on Sage. Speaking of her, Sage had grown up very well. Her chest filled out, she

was only a little taller than when she was 12. She was now becoming a very talented

writer; she wrote love stories. She still hadn't realized her feelings for L, but

that would soon change. It would change on a Christmas Eve in Decemeber.

...

They still slept in the same room, just more seperatly girls from guys. A curtain

blocked one side from the other. It was the morning before Christmas, so it was

just beginning to break light outside. L was up already, the curtain pushed back as

he stared across from his bed at the sleeping face of Sage. Her eyes were closed

and her eyelashes were twitching a bit. Her arms were on top of eachother since she

was on her side. She sleeping deeply and he watched every movement she made.

He slipped of his bed quietly and inched toward her sleeping form. He was towering

over her. He brushed his fingers over her smooth face. She didn't even twitch. He

bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She stirred for a minute, then went

back to sleep. He sighed. Not today. He went back to his side and dressed into his

outdoor clothes. He then stepped over to the closet and put on his coat, hat and

gloves. Time to clean the driveway.

Sage fluttered her eyes open. She sat up and rubbed them and focused her eyes on

the room. L was already outside, she thought. She stood up and stretched her arms,

then ran to the closet to get into some warm clothes. She dressed into a snowflake

sweater and black velvet pants. She then strolled to the dining area and yelled

over to Simon, "What are we eating today oh master of masters, oh king of kings?"

"Cut the crap, just pick up whats on the table and stuff your face." Simon, now 21,

was still at the orphanage only to assist the younger children. He was still as

bossy as he was before, only now he was older so he had an excuse.

"Finish early so you can shovel the driveway. No excuses! Just because you're a

girl doesn't mean I will go easy on the workload for you."

"Fine," she grumbled. She grabbed some toast and eggs, and sat down at one of the

long fat doors. She ate quietly while thinking about colleges to go to. Just as she

was about to stand up and put her plate away, L stomped in, covered head to foot in

snow and waving a shovel angerly. She fell in surprise and giggled at his

appearance. He blushed slightly, "What are you looking at?"

"Obviously the giant angry snowman in the middle of the room. Why are you so angry

anyway?"

L didn't answer her, he just bellowed, "SIMON! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!"

He stomped into the hallway and out of sight. Sage wished she had a camera as she

laughed at the specticale.

For the rest of the day, everyone was helping put up decorations and trees. The

girls got to put up mistletoe, while the boys did back-breaking work like hauling

trees in from the forest. It was snowing heavily outisde, so all the boys were

cursing under their breath against Simon, who made all the boys march while

carrying the pines. L slammed on one of the couches next to the fireplace in the

room during break time. It was getting dark outside and a few isolated stars were

winking in the purple and pink sky. Sage tip-toed inside and quietly asked, "L, are

you sleeping?"

He grumbled, "No, ugh. My back is killing me. Simon is killing me!"

She giggled. "Simon seems so hardass now. It's just holiday time, stressful."

L agreed, "Yeah, but it is more stressful for us guys. You get to hang tiny

mistletoe," he emphasized with his hands how small they were, "and we have to carry

huge pine trees!" he stretched his arms wide.

"Don't be such a baby," Sage lectured, "you of all people need some hard work for a

change. It's nice to see you sweating at something useful for once! But since

you're complaining, I will give you a good job hug!" She leaned over the couch and

lightly squeezed his bruised body. His face shaded pink.

She walked out of the room and called behind her, "Break ends in five minutes!"

Darkness finally enveloped the outside, and all the Christmas lights were shining

like fireflies. Everyone was in the large living room chattering, when one person

screamed, "LETS SING CAROLS!" They began singing God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen while

Sage and L quietly stared at the window. Fireworks were sparkling the black canvas.

Sage told L, "I love Christmas. It is such a happy holiday. I wish It could go on

for more than just an eve and a day."

L was staring not at the window, but at Sage this time. He had such an urge now,

and he couldn't control it any longer.

"Sage," he whispered.

She turned her head around and twisted her braid in her fingertips. "What?"

L leaned over and kissed her on the chorus of Carol of the Bells, while fireworks

were streaming outside, and inside of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sage was tossing and turning in her bed that night. She kept drifting from sleep to consciousness. Sage was confused. why did L do that? She kept blushing on and off, like a stop light. Her heart was also confused. What did she feel about this whole situation? Did she like this? Did she want this? So many questions kept popping into her mind. By morning she hadn't slept a wink and her face looked worse than the usual black circles. She rubbed her eyes and slowly dunked from the wrinkled bedding. She toppled around looking for some clothes that matched a little when L came in.

They both glanced at each other, then blushed and quickly looked away.

"Morning," L greeted.

"Yeah," she replied back.

"Merry Christmas."

Sage completely forgot it was Christmas! Good thing she already had a gift for him. Was it ok to give him a gift?

"Merry Christmas to you too." She reached under her bed and pulled out a clumsily wrapped present.

"Here, this is for you." She handed it to him and quickly teetered out of the room in her pajamas.

His face was on fire. Was it really the right thing to do last night? He unwrapped the gift carefully, and hugged the book to his chest. It was just what he wanted, almost. It was "Doctor Hemerfield's Guide to Criminology and the Process of the Criminal Mind." It was his most admired person in the entire world. He grabbed an envelope out from under his bed and sprinted to the dining room to look for Sage. He finally found her slumped over and snoozing on one of the tables. He smiled and tucked the envelope in his jean pocket. L slowly carried the sleeping girl to her bed and tucked her in gently. He then whispered to her, "Goodbye."

She stayed like that for the rest of the day, not noticing the stack of presents piling up on in front of the bed, or the envelope on the nightstand.

Sage woke up groggily. She felt much better than yesterday, but still tired. She leaned over and fell off the bed. Sage rubbed her head and then noticed the envelope next to her on the floor. She reached to pick it up and noticed L's signature on it. She was nervous to pick it up. She reached down to the plush carpet and picked up the creamy envelope. Carefully with her fingernails, she ripped open it to find a note:

My present to you is two months of freedom while I'm visiting agencies scouting me. Think of me a lot!

My Love,  
>L<p>

Sage read and reread the note over. Two months? What? Why so long? What does he mean freedom? She felt so confused, and for some reason; betrayed. She dragged herself from the bed and sprinted toward the front door to meet the limo driving away with L. Her L. Sage knelt down and cried, clutching the envelope to her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sage moped around the orphanage and cried for days while she thought constantly

about the note. By the end of the week, she looked like a complete mess. She sat

around writing about betrayal and lost love, although she had no clue why. She

wrote angrily and furiously about it, until she broke her pencil.

CRACK!

The pencil broke while she wrote the word cried. Quite coincidental. Sage decided

then and there, "I am going to stop being a wreck and not think of L!" she dressed

into regular clothes for the first time in a week. Her pajamas were extremely

dirty, so she carried them away from her face and plugged her nose in the process.

"Ugh, it stinks!" she said to herself nasally. She put it in with her week old

clothes into the washer in laundry room next to the kitchen.

On the way to the dining room for lunch, she remembered the kiss. It all flashed in

front of her eyes, down to the colors and the smell of L. She lightly touched her

lips and blushed. She promised not to think of him, and here she was, doing exactly

the opposite. She shook her head and strayed her mind forcibly to the smell of the

food. It was grilled chicken night. Her favorite food. Her stomach growled and her

mouth watered at the sight of the delicate crunchy food. She grabbed a plate and

piled about five drumsticks on it. She placed her butt in her normal spot and was

just about to dig in when she remembered L used to sit right next to her.

She pinched her arm and screamed, "Forget! Forget! Forget! Forget!" She then

speedily inhaled the chicken and skipped to the library.

The library was conveniently right next to her room. She lightly browsed the

sections, but the only one popping out was the section on romance. "Ugh! Why do I

keep thinking about this!" She popped a Jane Austin book from its place on the

shelf and returned to her room. Sage plopped on the bed and zipped through it in

two hours.

"Hmmm," she thought, reflecting on the book, "I like this Darcy person. He is very

interesting. Lizzy is also ok." she then strayed again to L, this time going back

to three years ago. She remembered how they were always laughing and chattering. I

was such a kid, she sighed in her head. Then, she saw a memory, of when they were

outside in the snow. L was staring at her, almost longingly.

That is strange, she thought, I don't remember ever looking at something like that.

Sage then thought about the L of now, present day. He was different in appearance

sure, he was more handsome and had a nicer smile and...

What was she thinking? She wasn't interested in L, was she? Naw, just psycho talk.

But she saw L's eyes the night their lips touched. They were direct, serious, and

telling her something. She blushed at that thought.

Simon walked past her room and called out behind him in a sing-song way,"You're in

denial~!"

"I'm in denial?" she whispered,"What am I in denial about?" She pondered this until

curfew. Then a bomb exploded in her head, "L's in love with me!" she silent

screamed. Oh my God, she never thought of that possibility before. And what about

her feelings? What did she feel about L? Before she could answer herself, Simon

came in and crashed on his own bed next to the large window.

"Light's out." he ordered her as he placed his glasses on the nightstand next to

him.

She woke up next week full of courage. She started her day by writing a letter to

L, Watari knew where he was so she knew it would get to him. Vigorously, she

scribbled down what she felt. She sat up all night thinking about herself and L,

and now she knew what she felt. Her last sentence; I love you. My love, Sage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

L received the letter in Japan, about a week later. He read and reread the letter

so many times that almost ripped it. Is it really true? If it was, he was so happy.

He clutched the letter to his chest and sighed for the hundredth time this trip.

Finally, his feelings were being recognized by her. He recalled her outlined form

from in front of the window and smiled. He would surprise when he got back. He

picked up a catalog and strolled out into the fresh air. He ran onto the street,

with Watari's guards nearby and caught the Shinkansen.

"Sumimasen!" he called to the person next to him in perfect Japanese, "Ikundesuka?"*1

"Tokyo." he stated simply.

"Arigatogozaimashte."*2 he replied politely.

...

He made it to his scheduled appointment barely on time.

"Moshiwake arimasenga, watashi wa jutai ni makikoma reta."*3 he said to his

interviewer.

"Wakarimashte."*4

"Shinakereba naranai wareware ga sa rete?"*5 he asked L.

"Mochiron."*6 he gratefully accepted.

...

The interview took forever to get through. By the time it was finished, L was

exhausted and had to sprint to catch the last Shinkansen to his hotel in Kyoto. He

slept the whole way and had to be poked and prodded by one of Watari's guards to be

even half-awake. He stumbled inside the hotel he was staying at. He scrambled

heavily up the stairs. I am out of shape, he thought. Finally, when he finished

struggling with the key, he plopped onto the bed and fell immediately into a deep

sleep.

The next few weeks, he lost many nights of sleep by visiting different locations

all over Japan. Every possible location indicated a possible job. He eventually

chose the Yotsuba Group. They said to him that as soon as he was old enough, about

20 or so, that he could start officially working for them. He looked forward to the

internship that he would receive when he was 18.

He walked back home in light spirits, for the Yotsuba Group then was stationed in

Kyoto. He then caught the next flight home, to England.

...

The dark limo rumbled up the front of the orphanage and waiting there was Sage, a

smile on her face. He stepped out and ran to her. They embraced each other warmly.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"Watashi wa anata ni mo o nogashita."*7 he replied, still in Japanese.

Sage knew what he was saying, for she helped him practice Japanese for an entire

year. She hadn't known why up until a few months ago. She took his face in her

hands and placed her lips upon brought her body close to hers and held her,

not caring if anyone was staring.

"Watashi wa nagai ma, kore o omotte iru."*8 he whispered to her.

"Hai." she teared up,"watashi mo!"*9

*1: Excuse Me! Where are we going?

*2: Thank You very Much.

*3: Sorry, I was stuck in traffic.

*4: I understand.

*5: Shall we begin?

*6: Of course.

*7: I missed you too.

*8: I have wanted this for so long.

*9: Yes, me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After L came back, he immediately dragged himself to his room and fell into a deep sleep. He didn't wake up for three days. When he finally woke up, Sage was on top of him, sleeping. He blushed profusely and tried to put his mind off of the situation, when she blinked her eyes and quietly moaned. Her eyes fluttered and came into focus with the red-faced, pale figure in front of her. She smiled at him and softly whispered, "Good morning." His face darkened even more. She leaned over and put her arms around him. "How was Japan."

He turned his face away and muttered, "I found an agency that will accept me as an intern when I'm 18."

"That's wonderful!" she grinned. She kissed his forehead and jumped from the bed. "I am going to bring back breakfast so we can catch up! Two months is such a long while!" she called behind her.

L felt his forehead and grinned. Closing his eyes, he go a bubbly feeling inside him. "Yes!" he screamed inside his head.

...

They chattered in his room, for the rooms were divided by gender now. Talking, laughing, smiling, and creating an overall great mood.

L then asked nervously, "Maybe we should go on a date, you know, since we both like each other now..." he fidgeted and quieted. Sage giggled and patted her hand on his knee, "Of course." His face colored and he smiled warmly. He leaned forward and layed his lips on Sage's cheek. Her face broke out into heavy red and she fell off the bed, surprised.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed and clutched his chest. Sage stood up and pouted.

"No fair!" she whined, "You surprised me!" she stomped playfully out of the room, L still giggling.

L quickly got reacquainted with his child memories as he strolled down the hallways of Wammy. More children had arrived there since the last time he was here. Little children and big children alike. He glanced over at a scolding Simon and giggled. He still hasn't changed a bit.

L arrived in the dining room and scarfed down breakfast while walking towards the front door. He skipped outside into the blazing sunlight and chewed while thinking about places for a date. He knew a few tricks from watching a thing called anime in Tokyo. He remembered how the old lady in the next room introduced him to the interesting cartoons.

...

"Ohaio, Obaa-san!" L called from the doorway outside of the hotel.

"Ohaio L-kun! Watashi wa anata o miru ni wa nani ka o motte iru!*1

"Ima sugu?"*2

"Hai! Isoge!"*3

She disappeared into her room. L sighed and sprinted back into the hotel and up the stairs.

He appeared in her room.

"Hai, sore wa nanidesu ka?"*4

She called from a different room, "Kochi! Kochi!"*5

"Watashi ga kite iru!"*6

He arrived to where she was calling from and saw she was using a computer.

"Yokoso! Mite!"*7

"Hai, hai," he replied. He looked at the flickering screen and saw female shaped cartoons. He had never seen these in England.

"Kore wa nanidesu ka?"*8 he asked her inquisitively.

"Anime!" she replied simply.

"Anime to wa nanidesu ka?"*9 he asked her incredulously.

"Chūdoku! Jōdan! Sore wa Nippon no mangadesu! Horākomedī kara!"*10

"Osoroshii."*11

"Tokei wa anata no tsugi no intabyū no mae ni ikutsu ka, anata wa hontō no Nippon no bunka to wa nani ka miru koto ga dekimasu!"*12 she called behind her. She picked up her shopping back, blew a kiss to L, and said "Saiyonara"

When she left, he experienced some very interesting material. He clicked the wrong link at first, and came to an echii shounen-ai anime. That scarred him a bit, so he safely clicked Clannad. He then laughed his butt off so hard, he fell out of the chair. He left her apartment that day a learned man; and an addicted man.

*1 I have something to show you!  
>*2 Right now?<br>*3 Yes! Hurry!  
>*4 Yes, what is it?<br>*5 Come here! Come here!  
>*6 I'm coming!<br>*7 Welcome! Look!  
>*8 What is this?<br>*9 what is anime?  
>*10 An addiction! Just kidding! It is Japanese cartoons! From comedy to horror!<br>*11 Awesome.  
>*12 Watch some before your next interview, then you can see what real Japanese culture is about!<p>

He smiled, thinking about that memory. He hoped that Obaa-san was doing well.

Suddenly, Sage was in front of him, staring at his face intently and curiously.

"What are you spacing out for?" she asked him quizzically.

He smiled and put his arm around her. She blushed and pouted. "Don't distract me! Answer the question!"

He smiled some more and led her into Wammy.

"Let's go on the computer and I'll show you!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After L had gotten used to the time change, and the weather change, L finally asked

Sage the question. 

"So...let's go on a date?" he asked her.

Sage's face grew very hot and she spurted, "Why are you asking so suddenly?"

L grinned and casually put his hand on Sage's shoulder. 

"I have been thinking about this moment for a long while now, and I think now is

the perfect moment." L lifted Sage's chin and softly spoke to her, "How about a

week from now. I think that is enough time for both of us to get ready."

Sage quickly turned her head away and squeaked, "Sure!"

He smiled, and while he was all aglow, he pulled her toward him and tightly

embraced her. He then passionately layed a kiss on her lips, and darted back to his

room.

Sage plopped on the ground and silently screamed in her head. The charmer! Why does

he do this to her. He is never this, romantic. "Ughhh~!" she squealed.

...

For Sage, a week didn't seem to be enough. She was ecstatic, nervous, and dreading

the day that L would be at her door saying those fateful words, "Ya ready?" She

didn't know what to wear, how to act, what to look like, or how to do anything! She

had read enough books and watched a lot of anime to know different ways of being a

person, but she just didn't know how to be that person.

She stood in front of her mirror. Should she be drop dead gorgeous and sexy, while

flipping her hair? Should she be cute and sophisticated? Should she just be plain

and unordinary? She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Why does this

have to be so frustrating!

Suddenly, Scarlett entered her room and saw what a mess she was. She snorted, then

burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" Sage whined, hiding her face behind the striped pillow.

Scarlett stifled her laugh, and then calmly answered the distraught Sage, "You

still look hilarious after all these years! Are you and L finally going to be

together?" Scarlett had been gone for two years abroad in America, and had finally

returned, Irish complexion and all. Her British accent deterred from her original

breeding. Nevertheless, Sage was both happy and unsatisfied with her appearance.

"Coming at the worst time, as all ways." Sage jumped up and hugged her while she

dropped her suitcases.

"Now that is more like a greeting!" Scarlett commented. "Now then," she sat atop

Sage's bed and patted the space next to her,"Let's hear about your love life while

you've still got one!"

...

Scarlett was a big help to Sage. Not only did she choose the perfect outfit( a

long, flowing, spaghetti-strap, white dress) but she also chose her perfect

hairstyle (hair long and out with a black headband), and finally, she told her the

most important advice of all. 

"Sage, I know that are like, completely in love with this doofus but you need to be

yourself for him to like a real you, instead of a fake you. Obvious, right!"

Sage broke out into laughter. She missed hanging out with Scarlett, who was only a

year older than her. She was her best girl friend!

"Alright," Scarlett said,"I best get settled, you get ready for your outing that's

coming in a bit! Ciao darling!"

And as Scarlett left the room, Sage felt content enough that she was ready for her date the next week. Only what she wasn't expecting, was a rival for L.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

L was welcomed warmly by the Wammy house. Everyone was very eager to hear his

stories of the foreign country, Japan. As he told his adventurous stories, which he

mostly made up, Sage sat in a corner and wrote them down. Sitting at one of the

warm fireplace comfy chairs, Sage wrote pencil to paper her thought on L's stories.

"I feel lonely." L exclaimed above Sage's head. Sage jumped in surprise then gave

him an amused glare.

"Are you sure? So many people were surrounding you." She smiled and turned her head

away.

"Ever heard the phrase, lonely in the midst of a crowd. Well, I'm saying I'm lonely

for you! Lo-o-onle-e-e-y f-o-" he started to sing, then was cut of by Sage smacking

him on the mouth with her fist.

"That hurt!" he squealed. She laughed gaily and embraced him. "What were you doing

over here anyway?" he asked. He peered over her shoulder and looked at the words he

had spoken earlier that evening.

"Wow, word for word. Trying to write a book, copyright stealer?" She giggled and

picked up her pages.

"No, I just thought your lies were funny, so I put them down and voilà! A book in

minutes!"

"Aside from that," he changed the subject,"Scarlett is here."

"Yeah!" Sage brightly said. "She just came back! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it is..." L started to look uncomfortable. "You know, she used to like me,

right?"

"She did?" she quizzically asked.

"Yeah..." he rubbed his hand behind his head, a movement he always did when he got

into an awkward situation.

"Don't worry yourself!" she said playfully, "You have me, and she knows that!"

"Ok." he cheered up.

Sage held L's hand all the way down to their room. He then bid her goodnight at

their door.

"Until we meet again. I have to run and do some stuff. See you tomorrow." He hugged

her close to him, then walked away. I wonder what Scarlett wants with me, he

thought.

Sage hummed a happy tune as she got ready to sleep. As she put on her pajamas, she

noticed a shadow of Scarlett dressing up. I wonder what she is doing? Sage lay on

her bed and pretended to sleep. Scarlett slowly tiptoed and bid a whisper to her.

"I'm sorry Sage, but you are going to lose." Scarlett slowly closed the door to

their room, and Sage heard her sprint away.

She darted up and slammed the door open. She scrambled in the same direction as

Scarlett and met a sight she did not want to see.

...

"What did you need to see me about?" L inquired.

"Well," Scarlett momentarily licked her lips and puffed her chest out,"You should

know by now that I don't go with just anybody."

L stared at her quizzically. "Did you learned any dangerous stuff when you were in

America?"

"Depends," she smiled wickedly, "do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure I-"

Scarlett grabbed L's head and forcibly french-kissed him. Sage gasped as she hid

behind the wall; tears started to pour down her face.

L wiped his mouth and slapped her. Scarlett covered the place where it burned and

screamed at him, "What! I thought you would like that!"

"I am with Sage!" he retorted, "You have no business to make me come out here and

do something as filthy and disgusting as that! And it is only filthy and

disgusting, because it is you who is doing this to me!" Scarlett started to cry and

she ran out of Wammy house.

Sage was shocked, outraged, and proud. Although, she couldn't tell L that she saw

this, and she certainly couldn't trust Scarlett anymore. Sage was in a predicament

now, and just when tomorrow was the date with him, L.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night Sage tossed and turned relentlessly. Over and over in her head she

revisited what she saw last night. I thought Scarlett was my friend, she thought in

her dream-like state. She moaned and crawled out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she

sought out to find L, who was in his bed across the hall.

She stepped in the room and instantly knew that he was asleep. Quietly, she crept

up to L's bed. He is very handsome when he is asleep, she complimented in her head.

His mouth was slightly open, and he was slowly breathing. He falls asleep fast, she

touched his cheek, then went back to her bed. I'll tell him another day.

The sun rose early on the day of their date. Sage wore the clothes that Scarlett

helped her pick out, she felt guilty for wearing them; then she realized Scarlett

wasn't the one wearing them, so there was nothing to worry about. She stared at

herself in the mirror, picking out every one of her faults and fixing them.

Finally, she was as perfect as she could get. She had already eaten breakfast, so

now she could spend the whole day with L. L, she thought, she blushed. Her first

official date, that would make him her boyfriend. She covered her face and smiled.

...

L was trying to decide what to wear. I feel like a girl, he brooded in his head. He

clutched his head and yelled, "God! I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm to

nervous!" He slapped his face, and turned back to his closet. Finally, he chose a

gray shirt with a stripe of light blue at the bottom, and regular jeans. Plain and

simple, he reasoned.

They both stepped out of their rooms at the same time and blushed.

"So, where are we going to?" she inquired embarrassingly.

"I was thinking," he shuffled his feet, "that first we could see Lumera. Then we

could get out of Wammy for a while and go to an amusement park. Watari said that we

don't have to come back to Wammy until tomorrow."

Sage mused in her head, is that supposed to mean something Watari?

"That sounds good! I thought you were going to improvise!" Sage clasped L's hand in

hers and they set off to the forest.

...

Lumera had aged in the years that they had last seen her. She still had that blue

tinge, but she looked more gnarled and old. Sage let go of L's hand and put both

her palms on the trunk. Then, she put her ear to the tree. Her connection with this

tree was unbreakable, and she wanted to thank it for being there when she and L

formally met.

"Memories." L whispered under his breath. He gazed around the enclosure, then

finally rested his gaze on Sage; looking peaceful and beautiful. He strolled up to

her and lightly caressed her cheek. Sage's eyes opened slightly, and the ends of

her mouth lifted up. She layed her arms over L's broad shoulders and clasped her

hands at his neck.

"Are we dancing?" He asked her amusingly.

"There doesn't have to be music." she replied.

They swayed back and forth with each other; their bodies close together. L lifted

her chin and kissed her softly. Sage embraced him back, deeply. L then put his arms

around her and held her close.

Although they were young, their love was deep; and their minds weren't functioning.

Slowly, L started to unzip her dress, and in return Sage began to take his shirt

off. They slowly plunged to the ground and made love. One thing's for sure, they

didn't make it home to Wammy that night; Foolish little teenagers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

L and Sage woke up to a warm March morning. After 5 minutes, they realized that they were each naked.

"Gya!" Sage screamed. She hurried to the dense foliage with her dress.

L called after her, "Why are you so embarrassed! We already saw each other naked!"

"I didn't focus on it! And I don't want you focusing on me!" She rushed out of the forest with her dress on; and leaves in her hair. L had already dressed up.

"Here," he brushed away some of the leaves in her mane. She reddened and turned away.

"Come on! You should be more open, not more closed! We saw each other naked, big deal!" He ranted.

Sage grabbed his hand and stormed to the Wammy House, "We can't tell anyone about this, what will people think!"

"Who cares what they think! It's not like we did it in fron-" Sage covered his open mouth with her hand.

"Please, do this for me 'kay." She sighed and continued until they reached the front door. She inhaled deeply, and pushed it open.

Watari, in one of his rare excursions on the couch, greeted them polity, "I see the lovebirds spent all of the night out. I hope it was worthy of your expectations Miss Sage."

Sage blushed and murmured, "It was, thank you Watari." L's eyes gave Watari an apologetic look and moved with Sage to their rooms.

Watari smiled knowingly, and as he put down the paper he called to a person in the next room, "I believe, Near, that we shall be hearing from Miss Sage and L very soon."

A boy with unnaturally looking white hair, in his pajamas, came up to him and as he twirled his finger in his locks agreed, "I inferred that after Scarlett confessed to him."

Watari smiled, "I have made an excellent choice for his successor."

...

Three days later, Sage burst in on L brushing his teeth.

She fell onto her knees and wailed, "I'm pregnant!"

L stared wide eyed at her, spit into the sink, and shook her shoulders, "Come back to Earth! Are you sure?"

"No! I barfed this morning because I wanted to!"

Oh my god, he pondered in his head, I'm going to be a father; and I'm only 15 years old!

"Ok, calm down," L said to Sage, "We need to talk to Watari."

"No!" Sage started to cry, "We can't tell him. He will be critical of us, he will-" L kissed her forcefully and pulled back.

"Watari is an understanding person, he will know what to do and how to do it, ok?"

"Ok." she agreed quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

L and Sage prepared for the baby thoroughly. With Watari's help, they made a

separate room just for the incoming girl or boy. L and Sage bickered, deciding

whether it was a girl or boy that was coming.

* * *

><p>"Obviously, since I am giving birth to him, it is a boy." Sage retorted angrily as<p>

she sorted through donated baby clothes.

* * *

><p>"Well, as I have told you again and again. It is going to be a girl. I am very<p>

precise in my estimates, and I believe it is a girl." L blankly said out loud.

Sage huffed and felt her stomach. She was already in her third trimester. She gazed

lovingly at her bloated belly and patted it. Can you hear us, she thought, are you

understanding everything?

* * *

><p>L smiled and leaned on his knees. "Excited?" he asked knowingly. Sage nodded and<p>

grinned. "We shouldn't be arguing about this, no matter what we are going to love

our child. After all, we are going to be taking care of him or her, and hopefully

we will unionize." Of course, she was talking about marriage. Watari conceded into

letting them marry, but they had to on their own terms and only when they moved out

of the orphanage to begin their lives.

* * *

><p>"I'm starved!" Sage wailed and suddenly stood up. She teetered, L looked worried;<p>

but she then regained her balance and triumphantly stood there and glowed.

"Hah! Take that mother nature! In celebration, dun dun dun dun, ice cream!" They

both cheered and made their way to the kitchen.

...

Sage's cheeks glowed red as she licked her vanilla cone. She was in melty

wonderland.

"Enjoying it?" L grinned as he ate his chocolate cone. Sage nodded happily and

finished it off.

Sage brushed back her dark ponytail and sighed. "The baby couldn't come any

faster."

* * *

><p>They sat thoughtfully on their bed. They had been given permission by Watari to<p>

share a room.

* * *

><p>L suddenly sat up and looked over at Sage.<p>

"Sage, what would you think about us moving out, maybe to a different country?"

Her face showed confusion as she moved her mouth slowly, "Why? Aren't we happy

here? And aren't we a little too young?"

* * *

><p>L shook his head, "I mean, we are starting to grow up, and we need to start growing<p>

up. We may be just 16, but face it; we gotta get out of here. I asked Watari, I

know another favor, but he said that as long as he oversaw us and checked up on us;

we could live somewhere else."

* * *

><p>"Did you have someplace in mind, when you thought about this crazy idea." Sage<p>

frustratedly exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Japan."<p>

Sage stared at the floor, melancholy.

"The people at that agency said that they could accept me a year earlier than

planned, and I could earn enough to stay in an apartment, or if we're lucky, a

house in Japan."

* * *

><p>"And you thought of all of this without me!" she cried, tears running down her<p>

pale cheeks.

L grasped her face and put his nose to hers, "I think it is best, and I know that

you might not like this now, but you won't regret this. We need to begin our

lives."

* * *

><p>"We began it when we had sex!" she screamed, storming out of the room.<p>

L sat limply on the bed, a stray tear escaping. This baby had taken a toll on him

as well.

...

On November 5 1994, a girl was born to Sage and L. Her name, Sara Levise.

"L," Sage began.

"Hmm?" he said, detaching himself from his baby for a second.

"I will consider it."

"Consider what?" he asked confusingly.

"Moving to Japan. How about we stay here a few years, and then we can move when she

is two or three."

* * *

><p>L beamed and leaned over to kiss Sage.<p>

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" he smiled.

"My sweaty self, please." she giggled, "Hand me Sara!" she reached her hands out.

Carefully, L placed the bundled human in her arms. Sara turned her head slowly

toward her face, and reached her tiny hands out.

"Gaa!" she cooed.

* * *

><p>Sage cracked a smile and hugged her close. "She's so perfect." she gushed. L nodded<p>

his head in agreement, and gazed at the tiny girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sara grew quickly, from newborn to infant, and from infant to toddler. Everyday she

learned new words, new ways to play, and how to make friends. Her favorite playmate

was Near; he was as childish as she was, at just 14 years old.

"Near!" Sara called, toddling into the dining room.

He looked up from his thick book and smiled. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Lookie!" she squealed, a book in her small hands. Near curiously wrenched it out<p>

of her sticky grasp and peered at the title.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it a bit too difficult for your age? You are two years old, you can't<p>

possibly read chapter books yet, let alone The Theory of Relativity and the

Human Response." he stated

* * *

><p>"How do you know?" she pouted. She grabbed the book, opened to a random page, and<p>

began reciting its contents. Near amusingly raised an eyebrow.

"You're too smart for your own good." he mused.

* * *

><p>"Teehee." she giggled, "I wanna play outside!" she tugged at Near's arm. Near shook<p>

it off and reproached her, "I need to finish this, for a secret project."

"A secret!" she exclaimed, "I love secrets! Tell me!"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Sara stuck her tongue out and strolled out of

the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Have you grown fond of her?" Watari appeared over Near's shoulder, cat-like.<p>

"She is interesting." Near plainly responded. He busied himself with finishing his

book, How to Survive in Different Countries

...

"Sara!" L called from his doorway, "Come in here for a bit. We need to talk about

something." Sara trotted inside her room and plopped on Sage's and L's bed, next to

her mother.

"What?" she asked simply.

* * *

><p>"How would you feel about moving to another country?" Sage said vaguely.<p>

"Why?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Your mother and I decided that we should move to Japan." L bluntly put out there.

Sara instantly teared up.

* * *

><p>"NO!" she screamed. She darted out of the room and ran into a blond haired boy.<p>

"Hey kid, what you doin' runnin' into me like that?" Mello annoyingly said.

Sara plopped herself on the floor and bawled, "Mum and Daddy are making me move!"

"That's too bad kid. Chocolate?" he offered a bar to her. She took the entire bar

and began to gulp it down, with salty streams coming down her face.

* * *

><p>"Listen kid, movin' is better than this dump. One day, I'm gonna get outta here,<p>

anywhere is better than here, understand?" Sara shook her head.

"All my friends are here, and Near is here."

* * *

><p>Mello snorted and gave her a serious glare, "Near is shit. You ain't got no<p>

business with him."

Sara's lip trembled dangerously. Mello nervously explained, "I mean, he is off in

his own little world. He doesn't have time to be playing with kids."

Just then, Near walked in while reading a book.

"Here comes the devil." Mello whispered under his breath. Near abruptly shut his

book.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" he innocently stared. Mello opened his mouth, closed it, and quietly tiptoed<p>

somewhere else.

"Sara," Near began, "did you hear about it yet?" She sadly nodded her head. "Do you

want to hear some news?" Sara's ears turned up in interest. "I'm coming too, for a

few years." Sara leaped from the ground and hugged him around the middle.

"Yay!" she happily yelled, "I won't be alone." She scampered to Sage and L, as they

were coming out of their room, and asked, "When do we pack?"

...

"Did you see that!" Sara excitedly exclaimed as she pointed at the approaching land

mass at her airplane window.

"Sara, that's Japan. Say hello to your new home." Sage said. L was busy reading

over the rules for the detective agency he would be working in; of course the rules

were in Japanese. Sara pressed her nose to the glass.

"Pretty." she commented. Near was across from them, memorizing Japanese words and

rules.

* * *

><p>The plane landed, and after they all got their luggage; they noticed a man holding<p>

up a sign saying L. Upon closer inspection, they discovered it was Watari.

"Grandpa!" Sara said. She scampered over to him as Sage conversed with Watari.

"Watari, you are like a cat. How do you appear everywhere?" Sage said. Watari just

smiled and pointed over to the limo that was outside.

* * *

><p>"We are taking you to your new home." Watari plainly stated. Near, of course,<p>

didn't look the least bit surprised. He fumbled with his hair as they all climbed

into the black car.

* * *

><p>Tinted windows made it hard to see everything, but Sara saw enough to know that<p>

Japan was strange. They have different faces, and clothes, and food, and colors,

and...; the list went on and on. They soon arrived at their new home; a security

regulated apartment complex.

* * *

><p>Watari stopped signaled the driver to stop the vehicle and motioned them to get<p>

out.

"This apartment complex is specially for those who work for this agency, as the

detectives and their families are targeted by criminals. Make yourselves at home."

He handed a key to L, and then handed a separate key to Near.

"You aren't staying with us?" Sara asked.

* * *

><p>Near shook his head, "I'm not a child. I can stay on my own."<p>

"You mean, " L corrected, "that you will be in your own apartment, but we will be

overseeing you." Near glared at him and whispered, "Don't talk down to me like

that." Tired from their plane ride, they were escorted by guards to their

apartments. Instantaneously, they flopped on their beds and fell into a deep

uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
